


2 AM

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil can’t stop thinking about Maddie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first things I ever wrote. That's why it's so different from what I usually do.

The white ceiling seemed to stretch endlessly above him. The only light in the room is a mix of moonlight and street lamp that filters through the crack in the curtains. He rolls to his side to check his phone. The time reads 1:00 am. He groans quietly and rolls back to stare at the ceiling.

 

_‘I fell in love with her. How did this happen? How did everything go so wrong?’_ he thinks to himself. He brings his hands to his face and pushes the heels of his fists into his forehead.

 

_‘Everything was going so well. We were all getting along. We were all friends. Now things are going to be weird. Now I’ve ruined everything. Now things will be different.’_

 

Phil groans again. He might as well go sit in the lounge and maybe watch something. It’s not like he’s going to get sleep anytime soon.

 

_‘I don’t know why I’m freaking out. It’s not like she likes me. Things don’t have to change. Yet they do. I don’t know if I will be able to stop myself.’_

 

Phil looks at his phone again. It’s now 1:15 am. He grabs his duvet and slinks out to the lounge. Abandoning the blanket on the couch he makes his way to the kitchen. Maybe some tea will calm him down. He would take anything to drown out his inner monologue.

 

_‘She’s funny, sweet, and kind. She has a wicked sense of humor that usually leaves me crying from laughter. Her smile lights up the world. Her eyes sparkle with the stars of a thousand galaxies. Her body-. No. Stop. You’re just going to make it worse for yourself Phil.’_

 

Phil takes his now hot tea back to the lounge. He wraps him inside his blanket and tries to melt into the couch. The television is on low, but Phil can’t focus on it. His mind starts to wander back to (Y/N).

 

_‘She likes the same shows as I do. We have similar taste in music. We can talk for hours about nothing and everything.When it’s just the two of us, the world seems to disappear. It’s so effortless to be with her. It was so effortless to fall in love with her.’_

 

Phil pulls himself away from his thoughts for a moment. He glances down at his phone. It reads the time as 1:45 am. He takes a deep breath and curls into himself more. He allows himself to slip back into his thoughts.

 

_‘I could tell her how I feel. I could tell her all the things that make her wonderful. I could tell her the reasons that I have fallen for her. I could tell her that I want to be with her all the time. I could tell her that she both challenges and confuses me at time. Though, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I could ask her if she feels the same. I could ask her to be mine. I could ask her to give me a chance. I could ask her to let me show her how much she means to me.’_

 

_‘I’m going to tell her. I’m going to tell (Y/N) how much I adore her. I’m going to tell her how much I want her in my life. I’m going to ask her out on the most wonderful date ever. I’m going to do it.’_

 

Phil has made up his mind. With a look of determination on his face, he grabs his phone to text (Y/N). Before he can, his phone goes off. Phil jumps slightly at the sudden noise. He looks down and smiles. It’s a text from (Y/N).

 

Phil opens it quickly and stares at the screen. HIs brain is trying to process what his eyes are seeing.

 

**‘Nothing good happens after 2 am’**

 

Phil’s brain finally catches up. He recognizes it as a quote from How I Met Your Mother. (Y/N) loves to send him quotes from a variety of shows at weird times. However, this one is too on the nose. It’s like a omen; a sign that he shouldn’t tell her now. Most people would just brush it off as a coincidence, but not Phil.

 

He glances at the time on his phone. 2:03 am looks back at him. He sighs and locks his phone. Wrapping the blanket tighter around him, he slinks further into the couch. He can always text her in the morning.


	2. 11 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Maddie go on a date.

He didn’t text her back the next day. Or the day after for that matter. Maddie had texted him a few quotes and even asked if he was ok, but Phil couldn’t bring himself to respond. He had decided to take a few days and see if his feelings were real.

 

They were. Phil really loves Maddie. He can’t deny it anymore. He wants to be with her more than anything in his life. He wants to make her as happy as she makes him.

 

_‘I know I love her. I can’t keep lying to myself anymore. What if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if she laughs at me? What will I do then? What if-‘_

 

 **“Phil!”** Dan’s voice snaps him out of his head. Phil shakes his head and blinks. He gazes around the room as though he is seeing it for the first time. Phil squints in Dan’s direction as the man is giving off a blinding light. In all actuality, it’s roughly 4:30pm.

 

Dan stares back at Phil with a confused look on his face. He searches his best friends face for answers, but draws a blank. Usually Phil is the present one and Dan is the one lost in thought. Dan shakes his head and takes a deep breath before speaking.

 

 **“I’ve been calling you. What is with you? It’s like you have checked out the last few days,”** Dan says trying to hide his concern.

 _“_ ** _I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you. I guess I’ve been lost in thought lately,”_** Phil replies. Dan nods his head slowly up and down to Phil’s words.

 **“Do you want to share what’s got you so lost?”** Phil goes to slowly shake his head, but stops himself and thinks for a moment.

 

 _‘Dan won’t get it. Dan won’t understand.’_ Phil’s inner monologue starts up. He pushes the thoughts from his head.

 

_‘Dan’s my best friend. He’ll understand. Even if he doesn’t, he’ll try. He’s always good for advice. I can trust him.’_

 

 **“Phil? You still with me buddy?”** Dan’s voice causes Phil to jump slightly; jarring him from his mind.

**_“Yeah. Sorry. Thinking again. Um-yeah-I can tell you.”_ **

**“Alright. So spill.”** Phil looks at Dan for a beat.

 ** _“I love Maddie.”_** The words seem so strange coming out of his mouth. Though, once they are out in the open, Phil does find that he feels a little lighter. Living inside his own mind for days has taken a toll on Phil that he didn’t notice until just now.

 

 **“Ok. Great. So what’s there to think about?”** Dan replied as though Phil had said the sky was blue.

 ** _“What do you mean what’s there to think about?”_** His voice raises slightly. Phil slinks back against the couch, feeling bad about getting loud. Dan takes a step back and holds up his hands.

 

_‘Great Phil. Look what you did. Raising your voice at Dan. Like that is going to help anything. He’s just trying to help. Just because you’re being irritable doesn’t mean you can take it out on him.’_

 

Phil places his elbows on his thighs and lets his head fall into his palms. He lets out a sigh of defeat and tries to form coherent words. The silence grows between Dan and him. Phil takes a deep breath and looks sheepishly up at Dan.

 

 ** _“Sorry. I’ve been a little too in my head as of late.”_** Dan smirks and chuckles.

 **“Been there. Done that.”** He gets serious for a moment. **“Really though, you should tell Maddie how you feel. I don’t mean confess love off the bat. Start small. A date. You could take her out and let her know you’re interested.”**

 

_‘A date? Yeah. I could do a date. Something simple. Dinner maybe? Maddie likes dinner right? Of course she likes dinner, duh Phil.’_

 

Dan has been waiting for Phil to respond. He can see the gears working in his best friends head. Phil breaks the silence after a few minutes.

 

 ** _“Yeah. I could take her out and see how she feels.”_** Dan grins at Phil.

**“Yes. Good. So when are you going to ask her?”**

**_“Tomorrow maybe. I don’t want to seem to eager.”_** Dan rolls his eyes and groans.

 **“No. You’re going to call her and ask her out. If you don’t do it now, you’ll just keep making excuses.”** Phil furrows his brow at Dan’s statement.

 ** _“I think you have us confused. That’s what I usually tell you.”_** Dan smirks and lets out a soft snort.

 **“Well if you’re going to act like me. Then I’m going to treat you how you usually treat me.”** Phil rolls his eyes and smiles.

 

_‘Dan’s right. I have to call her right now. I’ll chicken out if I wait too much longer. Then I’ll be sad when someone else gets her attention.’_

 

Phil grabs his phone off the sofa arm and scrolls through his contacts. As he brings the phone to his ear, he sees Dan shuffle out of the room. Phil focuses on the ringing in his ear; hoping that Maddie will just pick up.

 

 **“Phil! So you are alive. I was beginning to worry,”** Maddie starts without even a hello. Phil smiles slightly.

**_“Sorry about that. I had a few things I had to do.”_ **

**“Well as long as you’re ok, I _guess_ I can forgive you.”** Phil can hear the smile in her voice. It cause his own to become bigger.

 ** _“Listen, I have a question for you,”_** Phil says seriously.

**“Alright. Shoot.”**

 

_‘God! Why is this so hard? This is Maddie. Nothing has changed. Nothing-‘_

 

 **“Phil? You still there?”** Maddie’s voice brings Phil back to the present.

**_“Yeah I’m here. Sorry. Ok so-. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?”_ **

**“Like a date?”** Maddie asks, not missing a beat.

 ** _“Exactly like a date.”_** Phil holds his breath. Maddie doesn’t say anything for a few moments.

 

_‘She doesn’t want to go. Why did I let Dan talk me into this? Why did I think this was a good idea?’_

 

**_“Sure. When and where?”_ **

 

_‘She said yes! Oh my god! Say something you idiot!’_

 

**_“How about the bistro near your place? Does tonight work for you?”_ **

**“Hmm,”** Maddie thinks for a moment, **“I could do eight o’clock. Does that work for you?”**

**_“Yeah. Eight sounds good. I’ll see you there.”_**

**“Can’t wait.”** Then she ends the call. Phil stares at his phone in disbelief.

 

_‘I can’t believe she said yes. She said yes! What am I going to wear?’_

 

 ** _“Dan!”_** Dan steps into the room after emerging from his hiding place just outside the door.

 **“Yes?”** he asks with a knowing smile plastered on his face. Phil rolls his eyes at him.

**_“I need your help getting ready for tonight.”_ **

**“I knew she would say yes.”** Phil groans and follows Dan towards his room.

 

At five to eight, Phil found himself outside the bistro. He felt jittery, but tried to play it off like he wasn’t about to shaking. He’s checking his phone for the hundredth time in two minutes when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. Maddie is walking towards him. There’s a smile on her face and she’s wearing an amazing summer dress. It’s not too long or too short. However, it hugs her curves in all the right places.

 

 _‘Will I look too casual next to her? She looks like a model with that dress and her hair just right. I would-‘._ Maddie reaches him before he can finish the thought.

 

 **“Hey Phil,”** she says as she leans towards him for a hug. Phil wraps his arms around her and smiles to himself.

 

_‘She’s so warm and smells of vanilla. Warm vanilla. I could get lost in a scent like that.’_

 

 ** _“Hi Maddie. You look-lovely,”_** Phil manages to squeak out. Maddie looks at him for a moment before laughing.

 

_‘Way to go. You’ve already messed up. Oh wait. She’s laughing. Okay. I think we’re good for now.’_

 

 **“Why thank you Phil. You look _-lovely_ as well.” ** She laughs at her joke. Phil smiles and can feel the blushing heat spreading across his cheeks.

 ** _“Are you ready for dinner?”_** Phil asks as he offers Maddie his arm.

 **“Yes. I’m starving,”** she replies as she links arms with him.

 

They are seated in a cozy corner of the bistro. The waiter took their orders and the conversation was flowing smoothly. Well as smooth as it could be because Phil felt like he was going to sweat through his shirt. The waiter had come to refill their drinks and drop off their entrees when Maddie broke the comfortable silence they had briefly lulled into.

 

**“So where have you been? I haven’t heard from you in days.”**

 

_‘Can I tell her the truth? Should I tell her the truth? What if she rejects me? She’s already on a date with me. It won’t be that bad. Will it?’_

 

**_“I was really busy.”_ **

**“You said that earlier. What were you really doing?”**

 

_‘Thinking about you nonstop. Dreaming of this moment. This moment I’m totally wreaking right now. Focus Phil.’_

 

**_“I’ll tell you later. Okay?”_ **

**“Sure. I was just teasing.”** She smiles and her sparking eyes fixate on him. Phil feels himself returning the smile. They eat in silence. Both a bit to hungry to talk. The silence is nice. It makes both feel warm and comfortable.

 

After they have finished, Phil and Maddie sit there talking about various tv shows. Tv shows turn into movies. Movies eventually turn into games. They were about to start on music when they noticed that the bistro was closing. Phil and Maddie start laughing at the fact that they had slipped into their own little world.

 

Maddie waited by the door for Phil to finish settling the bill. As soon as they stepped outside, they heard the door lock behind them. This caused them to start laughing again. After a few minutes, Maddie had calmed down enough to speak.

 

 **“I should be heading home.”** She looks into Phil’s eyes. He stops laughing and returns her gaze.

 ** _“I’ll walk you home.”_** Maddie just nods. She’s a little too engrossed at the sight of Phil to verbally answer. Phil puts his arm out and offers Maddie his hand. She gladly accepts. They walk the few blocks back to Maddie’s flat while commenting on their surroundings.

 

They stop outside of Maddie’s building and turn to face each other. They stare at each other in silence for a few moments.

 

_‘Say something you idiot. It was going so well. Say something. Oh wait. She’s talking. Pay attention you idiot.’_

 

 **“I had a really great time tonight.”** Maddie looks up at Phil; trying to read his face.

**_“I did too. We could do this again if you like.”_ **

**“I would like that.”** Phil hears Maddie inhale. He knows that she figured out that his eyes have been bouncing between her eyes and her lips. She takes a step closer and Phil envelops her in his arms. Before either of them have time to think, Phil brushes his lips against hers. Maddie briefly smiles, then presses her lips back against his.

 

The kiss is over almost as quickly as it started. Phil flashes a wide at Maddie and she chuckles softly. He pulls her into a proper hug. They stay that way for a moment or two. Then Maddie pulls back.

 

 **“I’ll call you tomorrow.”** Phil just nods back at her. She turns and walks into her building. Phil stands there and watches her go. After she has disappeared from sight, Phil turns around and starts heading back towards his flat. He checks his phone for messages. No messages, but he notes the time as 11pm. Phil smiles to himself as he slides his phone back into his pocket.

 

_‘This could work.’_


End file.
